


Baby, You're Glowing Beautifully

by archeralec



Series: And Then There Were Three [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Magnus Bane, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light daddy kink, M/M, Magnus in panties, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Mpreg, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Rimming, Top Alec Lightwood, random mention of immortal Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeralec/pseuds/archeralec
Summary: At sixteen weeks Magnus's baby bump has grown more and Alec just can't resist his beautiful husband.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: And Then There Were Three [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682179
Comments: 17
Kudos: 130





	Baby, You're Glowing Beautifully

**Author's Note:**

> Incoming, the second part of the Kinkymoon saga spin off series!
> 
> So as from the hint I gave in the last part, and the summary, just tells y'all what this next part is about- yep, it's smut and Magnus's growing bump! Because like I promised in the last Kinkymoon fic, this will mainly be fluff and kinky pregnant sex.
> 
> As of right now, I'm still mapping out the rest of my ideas, I know what I wanna do, just need to put them in order. I'll talk about this more in the bottom notes, but for now enjoy!
> 
> A huge thanks to kinkymagnus for being my beta!

In the early afternoon hours, Magnus found himself standing in front of the mirror that was inside his and Alec's closet, wearing his robe and pair of panties, hands cradling his growing belly, feeling amazement and love for their child, developing in him. 

Even though it's only three weeks since Magnus found out he was pregnant, sometimes it still felt unreal that this was really happening. 

But always seeing the ultrasound pictures, that they already had framed and hung up (nobody can judge, some do it- it's their first baby and they wanted look at the pictures everyday) and Catarina, coming over at the end of the week to check up on them, which involved them hearing the baby's fast but very normal heart beat, proved that it was. 

And not to forget; his belly, which had grown bigger in the past three weeks. 

It was no longer the small curve from the afternoon he discovered it, now his belly was sticking out further than before. He’s resting high, more round and a bit wide and was very noticeable through every piece of clothing and lingerie he wore.

(He and Alec still hadn't told any of their friends and family, Catarina still being the only one who knows. Because they wanted to wait and now, the time was nearing for them to tell everyone, so they needed to sit down, discuss who they were gonna tell first and how.) 

Just amazes him how quickly he's growing, it just did. Everything about his pregnancy just amazed him. 

Although he's surprised he hasn't really had the mood swings yet -only crying over animals- but that's just it. 

(Oh, at least he's happy to say he's no longer having morning sickness, that finally _settled_ and now he's craving some spice with his sweets.)

Or any of the insecurities, Catarina said that was normal- most pregnancies are like that. And Magnus also passed it off as that he is too damn happy about carrying the baby, making their family even bigger.

Alec also couldn't keep his hands off of him either, Magnus believed that helped. 

Well- like Alec couldn't keep his hands off of him before, but it seemed since he found how he was pregnant, Alec lost all of his self control when it came to him. 

Which it was _surprising_ that Alec had any left.  
  
Given how much they fucked before Magnus got pregnant.

Alec was just touching his belly all of the time, kissing Magnus softly, whispering to him, telling him how beautiful he was, with their baby growing in his stomach, that he had the pregnancy glow already and he just even more beautiful- to which Alec said wasn't possible and yet he was even more gorgeous. 

Of course that continued in the bedroom, like they had been doing before- but it got more intense. Now that they knew they were having a baby.

Alec thrusting into him, hard and fast, knocking the air right out of him, grunting out words like; "look at how _swollen_ I made you already, so fucking beautiful," or "how about I fuck _another baby into you_? Everyone can see my claim on you even more, hmm you would like that. You're all _mine_ ," you get the picture. 

It made Magnus's body tremble and ache with need, even now just thinking about it. The effect it had on him, just doubled after finding out they had conceived.

Just fuck. All of this was because of Alec, he made Magnus's belly grow with their unborn baby, showing off how Magnus was _his_ \- he already showed off Alec's love marks, if anyone didn't get by now he was _Alec's_ only.  
  
They’d most likely now, with his belly. 

Again fuck, that just made entire body _hot_ , like really hot, he could feel it flowing through him until it reached his cock, twitching and pre come is beginning to bead at the head, becoming half hard- oh _those pregnancy hormones._

Magnus was like that before especially because with Alec who wouldn't be?  
  
But the pregnancy had seemed to kick it up a few notches.  
  
The littlest thing could just make him so horny for Alec.

Not that he and Alec _minded_ , really.  
  
Which it’s the reason why Magnus woke up so late in the morning, and why he was able to look at himself in the mirror without Alec waking up and searching for him. 

They were tired out from the rounds, (Stamina rune can wear anyone out by the time it burns out) and testing out one of the many new lingerie sets. Magnus had bought, to add on to his growing collection.

They eventually had fallen asleep, Alec spooning him of course. Large hands holding his tummy, protectively and lovingly.  
  
It made Magnus feel so incredibly happy, heart fluttering as sleep overcame him.

And Magnus slept almost the entire morning away, until the baby woke him up with the urge to use the bathroom and he knew he had to get up or else, so he managed to wiggle himself out of Alec's embrace (who muttered in his sleep, clearly unhappy that his arms were empty but like he said before still asleep) and headed off to the bathroom. 

Magnus would've been out sooner, but the master bath is on the other side of the closet and after using the bathroom, he was walking out and caught a glimpse of himself. 

That brought him where he was now- still standing in front of the mirror, stroking his belly. Because like he said it just amazed him in so many ways. 

Briefly Magnus's mind wandered over to what Catarina had told him Friday, on the check up day- she said by now the baby's magic should be developing and he should be seeing signs at any time or feeling it. Which he hasn't- but he knows the baby takes after him and Alexander, they'll be making their presence known soon and take them by surprise when they do. 

Magnus doesn't know how long he's been standing here, but he believes it's for a long amount of time.  
  
Like on cue, from their bedroom Magnus hears Alec let out a groan, then there’s the sound of the silk sheets rustling as Alec rolled out of bed.  
  
Magnus doesn’t move, continuing to stare at his large bump.  
  
He knows Alec will come looking for him, so he will let him.

Alec- well he immediately woke up when his hand brushed the empty yet but still warm side of the bed where Magnus had been sleeping. So wherever Magnus was, he hadn't been gone for long. 

Alec stretched his muscles out, groaning loudly as he did, he blinked his eyes a few times to adjust and get rid of the sleep- then his mind paced over where Magnus could be, either in the kitchen or the bathroom.  
  
(Since he didn’t need to be in his apothecary room today because they had no work after Catarina ordered him to take at least three or four days off so they wouldn't have a repeat fainting spell.) 

Alec sat up, feet on the ground and looked around the room, there he noticed the closet door was open and the light was on- so maybe his second thought was right, he decided to call out anyways, standing up from the bed. "Magnus? Baby."

It took a moment before Magnus’s voice called out to him. “In the closet, Alexander.” 

Alec exhaled softly, picking up the pair of sweatpants he had on last night- he quickly slid them on and put his long legs to use, taking a few short strides to the closet where he's greeted by the most beautiful sight he's ever seen. 

_Magnus_.

Magnus, standing in front of his full body length mirror- holding his swollen stomach, hair just a mess, wearing his dark purple robe to match the streaks in his hair, pink panties and his face had this look that held nothing but pure adoration for their child, it just took Alec's breath away. 

Magnus was just so beautiful.

Well- Magnus is always _beautiful_.

But now Magnus just has that pregnancy glow that makes him even more _beautiful._

His beautiful husband, the love of his entire life who is carrying the child that they created in a moment of pure love.

Alec feels like the luckiest fucking person in the world.

"Alexander? Are you okay?" Magnus's voice asked, snapping him out of his daze to see his husband staring, cat eyes laced with some concern for him, since he hadn't said a word and was just standing there. 

Alec nodded his head, a soft grin spreading across his face. "Yeah, I am. Just looking at you, princess." His voice still deep and rough from sleep, a shiver runs down Magnus’s spine from the tone.

The grin on Alec's face widened, seeing the light shiver he got out of Magnus. Deciding he wanted Magnus back in his arms right now, he moved in closer. 

Magnus just lets his husband take him into his arms as soon as Alec reaches him. A hum escaping his lips, feeling Alec's chest pressed against his back and Alec's large hand cupping the curve of his belly, it felt so _nice_ and _loving_.

Alec pressed his lips against Magnus's neck, in a soft peck, then he muttered against Magnus's skin. "God you're so beautiful, you're glowing.. fuck all mine, you're swollen with my baby." 

Magnus's body shuddered, feeling that rush of heat through his veins and straight down to his cock, the pre-cum finally dribbles out at the tip of his length and onto the front of his panties from Alec's words- _fuck_ , any little thing had that much of an affect. 

" _Alexand_ -" Magnus gasped loudly, interrupting himself. Alec's lips suck on a tender area on his neck, to darken one of the marks Alec had placed on there a few nights ago, Magnus placed his hand on top of Alec's that was rubbing his belly, the other went to grasp at Alec's wild bedhead. His body becoming even hotter just under Alec's mouth. 

That fucking mouth could just take Magnus apart like that. 

Once Alec's happy with his work, he nips and kisses at his neck leading down to his shoulder, his free hand pulling down the robe so he could pamper the skin there. "Look at yourself now, princess. Just look at how beautiful you are." Alec breathed, his eyes were set on the mirror in front of them. 

Magnus opened his eyes (when did he close them?), he couldn't help but moan softly staring at their reflections- his was somewhat the same except now he was breathing heavily, his skin was slightly shiny with sweaty and his length was straining against the fabric of the panties, begging to be released, there was a small wet spot from his come on the front. 

And Alec? He looked damn _sexy_ \- shirtless, hazel eyes were darkened with _desire_ , _love_ and _protectiveness_ holding his belly in his large hand, Magnus's knees buckle, but thanks to Alec's grip on him he doesn't fall- it's amazing how Alec could look so dark and yet underneath that he was so soft, caring and loving. 

Magnus always felt safe, in Alec's arms, he'd take care of him. 

Alec kissed his shoulder, the hand trailing down his arm and to his tummy. "Just look at you, already come undone just from my mouth, so beautiful, hmm. Hard and aching for me aren't you?" 

Magnus bit his lip, unable to answer as he tried to keep in the loud moan threatening to spill when Alec's hands trailed down further to his panties- the long calloused fingers ran teasingly over the outline of his length. "So hard for me, kitten all for me only..." 

Magnus found himself nodding, and he managed to get out a few words. "For you, for you.. Alexander..." 

He felt Alec smirking into his shoulder, then there's a hard nip at his skin. Fingers continued to brush teasingly over his cock, it doesn't take long for Magnus to start whining in frustration, grinding his ass against Alec's semi hard length, clearly wanting more than what he's being given. 

He wanted anything- Alec's fingers, mouth or cock. Just fucking something, he's so horny right now it's not even funny. 

Of course, Magnus knew it would take more than just his actions, he needed to speak it to Alec. And he does, "Alec- _Alexander_ , please I need-"

"Hmm, what do you need, princess? Tell _daddy_ ," Alec spoke, his fingers slipping into his panties so he could tease Magnus even more. 

Magnus moaned, words getting caught up in his throat, hearing Alec call himself ' _daddy_ ' he should've known that would come back- after all Alec was gonna be a daddy, but still he hadn't heard it since their honeymoon and it has more of an affect since he's making Alec a daddy. "Fuck me..." 

"Oh, that's what you want, kitten? Want me to fuck you, fill you with my come, fuck another baby into you?" 

Magnus shook his head. "Yes, yes! Anything _please_ \- Alexander..." 

And the fingers are gone from his erection, the hand coming to rest on his waist now. Magnus couldn't help the whine pulling from his throat- then the hands on him twisted Magnus around to face Alec- his round belly touching Alec's, large hands still on his waist. He locked eyes with Alec, his cock ached, feeling more come dribbling out onto his panties. 

Alec was so fucking hot.

"I got you, baby, I got you.. let me do the work.." Alec told him, Magnus nodded his head. Alec's hands trail up his sides, the roughness on his skin leaves a trail of goosebumps behind until they reach his shoulders, there Alec slides the robe off, it falls onto the floor- Magnus could care less at the moment. 

Alec cupped Magnus's face, the other hand grabbed a handful of Magnus's ass cheek, making him gasp. And Alec took his chance, bringing Magnus in for a passionate kiss. 

Magnus immediately melted into the kiss, hands finding the way to Alec's hair, tugging hard as the kiss got more intense. Alec's fingers dug into the flesh of his ass, before sliding back into his panties to tease his still wet hole from the night before. 

Alec traced a finger around his rim, that sent a wave of heat through Magnus, tearing a moan deep within his chest, Alec's tongue slid right into his mouth, rubbing against his own.

Magnus's fingers yanked harder on Alec's locks, letting Alec have complete control over the kiss. Just letting him do whatever he wants, as Magnus tries to get friction for his aching cock, by grinding against Alec's, all it seemed to do was add heat that was already building in his lower belly. 

Magnus was so lost in desperation, to get some relief for himself, that he hadn't noticed the hand on his face was no longer there, until he felt Alec gripping his ass cheek firmly in his large hand, it's enough to make him gasp. Fuck he loved Alec's hands so much. 

For a moment, Alec played with his firm cheeks, then his hand hiked up Magnus's leg onto his hip, supporting most of Magnus's weight. He also broke the kiss, deciding to leave a trail of kisses down Magnus's neck. 

Magnus gasped for air, all of it just being sucked right out of his lungs. God- he was _burning up_ and all Alec has done is tease him, once they get to the main show. He's gonna be a fucking mess. 

Alec's lips made their way down to Magnus's chest, stopping there. Alec placed his mouth onto Magnus's already sensitive nipple and sucked _hard_. A high pitched whimper falls from Magnus's lips, curling his fingers tighter in Alec's hair. "Alexander!" 

He feels Alec hum, then teeth nip at the bud, sending a sharp jolt of pleasurable pain to his gut, more come dribbles out from him, making the wet spot even bigger now. 

But still- it's not _enough,_ Magnus needs more. 

"Alexander, _Alexander- please_ , more.." Magnus begged, tears were peaking in his eyes, threatening to spill. 

Hearing those pleads for more, caused Alec's cock twitch uncomfortably in his sweatpants- f _uckin hell_. He's never denied Magnus more, and he never will. 

Alec pulled his mouth away, a whimper of loss came from Magnus- unable to help it. Cupping Magnus's face, he softly strokes Magnus's cheek with his thumb before leaning in to kiss him sweetly. 

It lasted a few seconds then Alec moved away from him again. "I'll give you more princess. Let's move this to the bedroom, lead me in there and then get onto the bed. On your hands and knees." 

Magnus shivered with excitement, nodding his head. Alec gently put his leg down, lacing his hand with Magnus's. 

Following what Alec ordered, Magnus led them back into their bedroom, arousal bubbling underneath his skin for what was coming next. He let go of Alec's hand and walked over to the bed, Magnus got onto the bed, scooting up until he was close to the pillows. Magnus held onto the sheets below him, spreads his legs out and positioned his ass, so perfectly for Alec. 

Alec's stomach curled with hunger, an embarrassing loud groan escapes him at the sight- _fuck_ , Magnus presenting himself like this to him, just never failed making him feel so fucking hot. His cock aches in his sweatpants and a bit of come oozes from the tip but he doesn't take them off yet, not for what he has planned. 

The bed dips under Alec's weight, climbing onto the bed. Magnus turned to look over his shoulder, a loud moan tore from his throat, the look Alec has on his face right now, Magnus swore it made him even more harder than he already was. 

Alec smirked, dilated eyes twinkling, he looked so _sexy_ , _beast_ _like_. Someone would feel scared seeing this, but yet Magnus _never_ did. "So hungry for me, huh princess?" 

" _Yes_ , yes, _sir_ ," Magnus whispered, sounding so needy. 

Alec growled, cock twitching and it hurts. Fuck- just fuck. Magnus wiggled his hips, desperate for anything, but Alec resists and doesn't stop until he's hovering over Magnus's back. 

Large hands began to caress his sides softly, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind, making Magnus's body tremble, then there's soft kisses being pressed on his back. "God, you're so beautiful princess, so _wrecked for me_ already. Trembling with need, begging for me, so swollen with my baby that I fucked into you." 

Magnus mewled, more come beading at his slit, heat flared up even hotter at the words and his hips thrust backwards- he can't even control himself fuck. "Yes, yes only for you, only you can make me like this, Alexander.." 

Alec hummed. "Damn right _princess_ , only I can make you feel like this," hands drifted towards Magnus's belly, stroking softly. Images flowing through Alec's mind on how that bump was only going to get bigger and it was all because of him. 

And of course he lets all of that spill out of his mouth, Alec can't help it. "You're mine, _mine only_ \- carrying my baby, fuck you're gonna be even more swollen the further you are, nipples fill of milk, baby growing. All because of me, everyone's gonna know you belong to me." 

_Holy fuck_ , Magnus's stomach clenched, if Alec just kept up the dirty talk he might end up coming untouched and without being fingered or split open on Alec's thick cock. 

But he had to hold off his orgasm, he had to. 

Magnus opened his mouth to reply, and words came out instead of a choked up moan. "All because of you, _Alexander_ , I'm all swollen because of you, I'm yours, _yours!_ " 

Alec's smirk widened, his lips moving further down, muttering 'Mine' in between pampering Magnus's back with kisses, his hands glided from his belly to the straps of Magnus's panties, fingers curling into them, ready to slide them down.

Magnus's hips wiggled in excitement, finally- fucking finally they would be off of him and his length would be free. 

Alec pulled his face away from Magnus, and then finally his long fingers slowly slid the panties down, not stopping until they were at Magnus's knees. 

A sound of relief spills from Magnus's lips, his erection was free from the tight panties. A long string of come drips from the head and onto the sheets below- so much better now. 

Then Alec's large hands are back on his cheeks, spreading him apart so he could get a better look at Magnus's hole- Magnus bit his lip, body rocking slightly, just wanting something, anything. 

A loud groan comes deep from Alec's chest, when he sees Magnus's hole- somewhat swollen from last night's rounds, pink, still wet and fucking _loose_. Clenching around nothing, so fucking pretty, he just wanted to put his mouth on it and eat Magnus out. 

Well- actually that _is his plan_ after all. 

Because Alec's too focused on staring at Magnus's gaping hole. He gets impatient, Magnus whined high, pushing his ass back into Alec, pleading- he wanted more relief damn it. "Alexander- please, please. I need you-" 

"You have me, kitten. You have me, just I'm gonna do something different, you're gonna come from my mouth and fingers right now instead of my cock. Okay?" Alec told him.

Just from fingers and Alec's mouth? It was something, he just needed Alec in any way. Magnus found himself nodding. "Okay, okay, Alexander, please.." 

"Kitten, I got you, okay? I'll make you come so hard," Alec promised, rubbing Magnus's skin gently, face moving closer to his rim. 

The heat in Magnus's stomach tightened, his heart fluttered at the softness of Alec's voice- fuck he's so amazing with him. 

Magnus whimpered, feeling Alec spread his cheeks further apart and the hot breathing coming on his wet rim. His body shivered with anticipation for the moment Alec just dives in with no warning. 

For a moment it's nothing, Magnus felt ready to whine again- when a warm tongue licked a long stripe starting at his testicles and over his hole. Magnus let out a yell of surprise at the sudden action, his cock dribbled out another thick string of come. 

Alec smiled against Magnus's hole from the reaction, so he did it again and also swirls his tongue over Magnus's rim, gaining a high pitched mewl from him that has Alec's length aching with the need and lower gut tingling.

Magnus lets out another high pitch noise, when he feels Alec's tongue dipping into his hole then disappearing as fast as it came. Enough with the teasing, fuck, hips rock back into Alec's face desperately. 

Alec chuckled deeply, deciding to quit with the teasing and give Magnus what he wants- he goes back in, placing an open mouth kiss on his rim before closing his mouth and _sucking his rim_.

_Holy-_

Magnus's arms trembled, pleasure flowed through his body, mouth fell open and all that came out was a broken moan, his hips thrust backwards into Alec's face, in an attempt for more.

It worked- Alec's tongue licked into him, opening his hole. Magnus's vision goes white for a split second, his grip on the sheets tighten and he has to let his forehead drop onto the pillow, a choked up gasp falling from his lips as Alec licked deeper into him. 

Fuck, fuck, f _uck_ \- so fucking much. 

High pitch mewls is all Magnus can let out, as Alec ate him out, tongue licking so fucking deep into him, actually fucking _curling inside him_ that has Magnus seeing stars, before he switches it up by dragging his tongue out to sloppily kiss and suck his rim. 

That burning feeling in his belly intensified, making him feel hot all over, his cock was leaking steadily, his hole was clenching- shit, he was a wreck. So far gone under the high of pleasure. 

This feeling, it's _truly fucking amazing._

"A- _ah_!" Magnus cried out, when Alec's tongue suddenly dived back in his hole, pleasure shoots down to the base of his spine, his arms shake but he's still able to hold himself up right. 

That thread became even tighter, as Alec took turns thrusting his tongue in and out of Magnus, to sloppily sucking his rim, hands roughly squeezing his cheeks. Magnus is getting closer to the edge, to that sweet pleasurable high that he loves to be on. 

And Alec could tell this- he knew the signs of Magnus's approaching orgasm like the back of his hand, the way his cries would get louder, body shaking uncontrollably, muscles tightening around him. 

Hell- Alec felt like he was _so close to himself_ , just listening to those sweet noises falling from Magnus's lips, it made his cock leak come and rub against the rough fabric of his pants, it felt really good. 

Magnus could come at any moment from his mouth, but Alec had promised his mouth and _fingers_ \- so he was gonna fulfill that. 

Magnus almost cried, when Alec's mouth left his ass. No- no, so fucking close! He was right there, his hips rocked back chasing after the mouth that left. 

Alec just chuckled softly, leaning in to press a kiss against his gaping hole. "I promised you mouth and fingers, sweetheart. Just hang on." 

A whine starts to come out but is soon replaced with a moan of content when two of Alec's fingers circle around his rim before sliding inside, making him feel full. 

Calloused fingers slide gently against his sensitive walls, sending little sharp sparks of heat through Magnus, shuddering at the feeling- Alec's fingers searched for the bundle of nerves that always has Magnus losing his mind. 

Alec curled his fingers _just fucking right_ and they brush right against Magnus's prostate- a choked up moan, hips rocking back into his fingers is his answer. Smirking happily, Alec pressed harder into that sweet spot. 

Magnus's cries got louder and louder with each press of Alec's fingers- heat simmering through his veins, he's sweating so much and leaking all over the sheets, that feeling becoming sharper and sharper in his tummy until Magnus couldn't take it anymore. 

He feels like he's going to burst at any second. 

Muscles clamped down around Alec's fingers so tightly- fuck he could just feel it, Magnus is ready to come but he needed an extra little push. 

"Alex- Alexander, ah, ah. I- I'm," Magnus can't finish his sentence, another press against his spot, punches out a loud moan and makes his hips rock forward. 

The hand that was on his ass, trails upwards to his sweaty back and caresses gently. "Got you, princess. I'm gonna make you come," Alec whispered, seeing Magnus nod his head. 

Alec knew what needed to be done- he leaned his head down to Magnus's hole and he swirled his tongue around his fingers, Magnus gave a startled gasp, clenching even tighter around his fingers and then he slid his tongue in, joining his fingers, right as he pressed them harder into that sweet spot. 

And that's all it took for the thread that had been pulled so tight in his belly to finally snap. 

Magnus shouted out Alec's name, head tossing back as heat and relief coursed through his veins, entire body trembling as he spilled long spurts of cum on the sheets, riding on those waves of pleasure. 

Alec continued to finger fuck Magnus through his orgasm, the muscles around his fingers clenching uncontrollably, his own cock pulsed with need, precome oozing from the head but he doesn't come. 

During this Alec had sat up on his knees and wrapped an arm around Magnus to ensure that he wouldn't fall- because after orgasms Magnus's muscles were mushed. 

Magnus whimpered, his length twitching, trying to stay hard as Alec's fingers gently rub his sensitive walls, occasionally brushing against his prostate, but thankfully he does go soft, coming down from his orgasm. 

After Magnus comes off of his high- Alec slides his fingers out (Magnus couldn't help but let out a whine of loss), then he's moving Magnus out of his position on all fours to where he'd be laying on his side, Magnus lets him do this, feeling boneless and sated at the moment. 

Once Magnus is resting on his side. Alec joins, laying down right behind him, hands cupping his round stomach, where their growing child is resting and pressed so close that Magnus felt Alec's hard cock right against his ass- _oh_ , Alec didn't come, he was focused on him that he didn't even stroke himself to come. 

That- they were gonna handle that right now. 

Magnus's mouth opened to speak, but he doesn't even get a word out because Alec already knows what he's going to say. 

"No, kitten. This was all about you, okay? Don't worry about me not coming," Alec said against his sweaty shoulder, where he planted a kiss. 

"Alexand- are you sure..?" Magnus asked. He feels a nod and Alec's thumb gently stroking his belly. 

"Yeah, I'm sure. I can survive and besides we've the day off. Who says this is gonna be the only time we do this today?" Well- that's true.

"Mm, you're right Alexander." Magnus agreed, Alec smiled and pressed another kiss to his shoulder. 

Either of them say anything, just laid there in silence thinking. Alec's hands slowly caressed Magnus's baby bump, it felt so _wonderful_ , their baby is there underneath Alec's hands, the slow hand movements, how gentle it was- it has the emotions bubbling up within Magnus. 

He's just so fucking happy. 

Of course Alec decided to speak up at that moment. "You're getting more rounder every day, God- you're gonna be showing to everyone now." His voice is full of emotion.

And that brought Magnus back to what he had been thinking earlier; he's getting bigger, more noticeable. That they needed to discuss how to tell their family, friends and the entire Shadow World that they were expecting. 

Now seemed like a good time to mention that they needed to talk about this. 

"Alexander.." Magnus began, Alec's hands stopped their caressing, he could tell Alec was shifting into serious mode. 

"Baby? Is something wrong?" 

Magnus shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong just that- I really am gonna be showing now and we- we've to talk about how we go about telling everyone that I'm pregnant." 

Alec sighed out in relief. "I thought you were in pain for a second there, but it seems you read my mind kitten. We do need to talk about telling everyone." 

Once again, he and Alec had been thinking about the same thing. God they really are like that. 

"So, what's your idea on how to tell everyone, we gather them all here and announce it- or we just tell them separately?" Alec asked, because getting all of their family together would be hard since everyone was busy with their jobs and helping make change to their world. 

"I was thinking separately might be our option here, everyone's too busy at the moment everything and it just seems easier to tell them that way." Magnus answered, Alec nodded his head. 

"Yeah, I agree, sweetheart.. But who do we tell first?" 

Magnus's mind ran over who to suggest first when his stomach decided to rumble loudly, the craving for Alec's waffles settled in his stomach. "It seems our baby wants food first." 

Alec smiled, hand rubbing the bump once more. "For my waffles huh?" 

Magnus nodded, stretching his legs out some, his ass brushing against Alec's still hard length, causing Alec to bit his lip. "Yep, but first we need a shower. 'Cause we're really sweaty from last night and today." 

"Hmm, sounds good and over breakfast we will discuss who we wanna tell first." 

"We will do exactly that, now come on _Alexander_. Let's go handle that problem yours too," Magnus smiled mischievously, moving his ass against Alec's cock, a low moan slipped out of Alec's lips. 

"Are you proposing shower sex right now, princess?" Alec's voice was rough, feeling his gut twist with lust. 

Magnus's smile widened. "Yes, I am, _sir._ Better get a move on." 

Alec groaned. "Thank God, I'm immortal right now."

Magnus laughed softly, as his husband rolled out of bed, then helping him up before they headed off into the bathroom.

By the time they emerged from the bathroom, clean and out of breath, the morning had changed into the early afternoon hours but Alec and Magnus didn't care. 

They had much to discuss, plan and tell everyone about their little one.

**Author's Note:**

> There's the second in the spin off series y'all! We got some smut and there's more to come (along with fluff of course, something about mpreg just makes me soft). Oh before I forget.
> 
> One of y'all did guess the baby's gender! Although I won't be revealing it until a fic later on down the road. But still one of y'all got it, and there was more hints in this fic and will be more dropped until the reveal part of the series.
> 
> But before I move onto more, not only were the cravings and morning sickness were a hint in the last fic, so was the baby's heart rate. And what were the hints in this one?? Well leave your guesses and I will answer them, promises!
> 
> So next part is gonna be about telling everyone about baby Lightwood-Bane, like Raphael, etc. I'm still planning out because I want everyone's character to be 100 percent on point, then we have another smut one with a milestone in Magnus's pregnancy after that then I'm thinking about if there will be another smut one or will it be the gender reveal, we will see once we get past the next two.
> 
> What's coming next though? Actually it's a trans Magnus fic with tentacles. (Coming when???) Well it might be this very weekend, lovelies. 
> 
> Y'all know my tumblr: immortals-malec, y'all can ask me anything (although it takes time for me to answer).
> 
> Let me know your thoughts lovelies, comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
